Kairos Flight
Kairos Flight (ケーロス フリト, Keerosu Furito) is a well known branch that was established in 2800 to provide Cinders with a supportive environment where they can work their way through a mentor program to help introduce themselves back into the branch system and understand the way it functions. Focusing on taking in mages with no place to call home, or in need of a safe place to rehabilitate, this branch's mission is to help mages ascend into their fullest potential through the help and guidance of these one-on-one mentor relationships. They have recently joined the list of guilds known as the Toveri Alliance in hopes of expanding their reach and inviting more members into its loving arms. And with it's master as one of Hylion's Four Beast Saints, it's members have ascended in strength to land the branch in one of the top five spots in the nationwide rankings. Location Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path up to the colossal house near the outskirts of Yoshino. The mansion stands proudly behind solid iron gates that are adorned with the guild's symbol, flanked by rows of white birch trees crowned in emerald. At its threshold stands a delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonates in the surrounding silence. The house itself is of an asymmetrical stone creation laid with cherry wood fixtures that peek out through the smooth set brick and masonry. The garden slopes down steeply towards a nearby stream as if it was a pedestal for the house to present it in all its grandness. Visitors to this Eden can drink in the aromas of the year-round blooms, and get lost in the chorus of the songbirds that call the nearby trees their home. This expansive garden is typically alive with the chorus of its residents' laughter, bringing to light their knowledge gained from residing in such a welcoming place. The multiple bedrooms located throughout this house were of simple decoration, but the warmth they showed let the mind wander with endless possibilities of expression. A small single bed, looking like a snow drift, so white and feathery, lays against the corner wall of the room. One window, overlooking the garden, is curtained with long drapes of colored cotton cloth that drew over the panes. A desk sits patiently beneath the window, waiting for a body to come keep it company; while the dresser and bookshelf maintain their piece on the other side of the room, resting in their salted maple skin. History With the help and funding of a generous benefactor, as well as help from the watchful eyes of the Toveri Alliance, Theia managed to find a large manor close to the Toranku's head office to purchase and refurbish; keeping her close to both her husband and close to the source of most Cinders. Once she got the place up and running, Theia opened her doors to all mages who are looking for a home to better themselves and hope to join up with a legal branch. They have gathered up a small, but powerful group of mages that have begun to make a name for themselves by participating in nationwide events, such as the Jigoku Games. As their strength and numbers continue to grow, Theia is hopefully that they will one day have enough members to rise up in the national rankings and hold the number one spot. And with that fame they will be able to reach out their hands to all those who seek an escape from their pasts and wish to start over. Members Mentor Program From its creation, Theia has hopes to use this branch to function as an actual type of "mentor program". To be a place where mages can function as mentors or apprentices to exchange ideas and offer help to better improve their abilities and skills with the helping hand of one another. As a mentor, mages must show that they are willing to help other mages with general physical skills, ethernano control, and spell creation. Mentors can also be open up to frequent spars to allow their apprentice to practice their skills alongside their mentor. Those who sign up to be an apprentice can open themselves up for review, or pick a particular mentor based on the skills they wish to learn so they can assist you the best they can. This mentor program is one of the principle aspects that sets Kairos Flight apart from other branches, as well as keeps them on close call by the nearby capital; as they truly value the rehabilitation of former Cinders and aim to use their skills to have a positive impact on society. Guild Events Grand Tournament All mages of the guild are offered to participate in this bi-annual event to test their strength against one another! This event allows mages to show their newly learned spells as well as other improvements they have made. The masters likes to use this event as a measure for who will be the following years Rank Up Nominees to the Toranku 15 as well as give a chance for all member to test their newly acquired skills against one another. "Spread Your Wings" Benefit Each year the mages of Kairos Flight will hold an event for all members of Crocus in the heart of the community. They will hold a banquet of sorts in which they will prepare a large feast for the less fortunate that take home in the streets and shelters of the city. This event is held in the month of November in which the mages and volunteers around the city give back with the aid of food donations in this non-profit event of the season. Leaving the Branch Although it has yet to happen, Kairos Flight likes to be prepared for everything, even for saying goodbye to one of their comrades. That is why Theia has come up with a codex in case such action were to happen. There are two "rules" that the leaving person must uphold: #You can not share sensitive information with anyone about Kairos Flight, it's members, or any critical information learned during your time at the branch. You may not contact past employers for work or information; unless they request you specifically. #Know that, no matter where you are, Kairos Flight will always be part of your family and we will always be there to help you and will gladly accept you back. Trivia *Kairos is Greek for "the perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement." Alluding to the guilds purpose of creating a supportive environment for mages to talk flight and reach their full potential. Category:Branch Category:Branches Category:Eastern District Category:Rehabilition Branch